Somersby
by PurpleHale
Summary: “You’re asking me for a good place to bring your girlfriend?” she exclaimed. “Idiot! Your voice is too loud.” he said and covered her mouth. They made an agreement that will help him solve his dilemma. Will it succeed or backfire? -One Shot Sequel-


Naruto is by the great Masashi Kishimoto

The concept is still taken in Shippu! Konoha Gakuen Den where the entire cast are depicted as normal students.

This is the sequel to the Valentine's Day Special

Hope you enjoy!

**…………………………………**

**Somersby**

**A White Day Surprise**

**…………………………………**

It was a nice breezy Saturday morning. Chouji decided to spend his free time with Shikamaru but it seems that his friend has a big problem in his hands. A confused Chouji was residing peacefully at the Nara Residence or particularly at Shikamaru's room. He raised a brow while watching his best friend fidgeting around. "Mou, Shikamaru stop fidgeting around!" Chouji said. "You're making me dizzy."

Shikamaru momentarily stopped and turned his direction to his best friend sitting on his bed. He scratched his head and continued walking to and fro. A sigh came out from Chouji. The only thing that can make his lazy friend like this means his into something troublesome.

Finally, Shikamaru stopped and sat on the floor. A long sigh came out from him. "This is really too troublesome." Chouji looks puzzled. He actually thought what would be the reason of Shikamaru's uneasiness. But with all his effort, he can't think of any.

"I only got three weeks left." Shikamaru said. "Three weeks left?" Chouji asked. "Do you have to do something?" he added.

He looked at Chouji looking for some hints but he already knew that the answer is not with him. "If there's anyway I can do to ease you, Shikamaru, just tell me okay!?" Shikamaru nodded and fell on his back, arms supporting his head.

**………………………………………………****…****…**

Slowly days had passed and it was the beginning of March. Shikamaru was walking lazily when someone hit him on the back. _"Itte!"_ he muffled. He turned his head back to see a wide grin plastered on Yamanaka Ino's face.

"_Ohayou_, Shika!" Ino greeted. She was reciprocated by a scowl. She pouted and stuck his tongue out. "Are you a kid, Ino?" he asked. Ino ran, giggling to herself and faced Shikamaru. "Nope. But your lazy aura can really ruin this beautiful day, you know." she replied. "You need to be more cheerful."

"_Hai! Hai!_ It's my fault. I'm sorry." he said unenthusiastically. And he continued walking towards school. Ino followed, walking beside him. Ino was too busy talking about something not noticing the simple glances the boy by her side was giving her.

Upon arriving at school, they were greeted with a big ruckus. The two looked at each other confused. Thinking of the following causes of this unnatural phenomenon. They can only conclude that it's either by their weird ex-director Jiraiya or the new transfer student Uzumaki Naruto's doing.

Finding amidst the crowd their best friend, Ino called out. "Chouji!" The self-proclaimed big-boned guy turned to their direction and walked towards them. "What's happening? What's with the entire ruckus?" the blonde girl asked.

"It seems that there is a student from Suna Gakuen visiting Konoha." Chouji answered. Shikamaru's brow twitched. "_Shimatta_! I totally forgot." he said slapping his forehead. "What did you forgot?" Ino and Chouji asked in unison.

"Remember last month, I went to Suna Gakuen to deliver something." he began. The others nodded. "The letter was about the whole student exchange for a month." he continued. "And I heard that they'll be exchanging the school's _kaichou's_ (student representative)."

And there came out the topic of there conversation. Konoha Gakuen's strongest _kaichou_, Hyuuga Neji. "Shikamaru!" the Hyuuga called. "Ohayou, Neji-san." The three greeted in chorus.

The Hyuuga gave them a nod. "I'll be off now to Suna Gakuen, the principal and I agreed that in the time their representative will stay here, you Nara Shikamaru will be her guide."

"EHHH!!!" Shikamaru retorted. "Me!?" he asked while pointing at himself. Neji gave him a nod as an answer. "Wait a minute, Neji-san, why me of all the people you can ask? Why can't you pick Sasuke or Sakura instead?" Neji looked at his wristwatch and at Shikamaru. "It was what we have agreed to. If you have anything to say then you can approach the principal." he said calmly. "I'm off now so take care of everything. Suna's kaichou will arrive around this time." he continued.

Watching the faded silhouette of Neji, Shikamaru let out a long sigh. "Troublesome." he muffled under his breath and scratched the back of his head. "_Ganbatte ne_, Shikamaru-kun!" Ino said giggling. Ino and Chouji went ahead since Shikamaru needs to wait for their visitor.

**…………………………………………………………**

"Neh, what's the use of this whole student exchange anyway?" Naruto asked. "Everyone's making quite a fuss on it." he continued. "You're really hopeless, Naruto." Sakura said and let out a sigh. "Listen carefully." she began. "The point of this student exchange thing is to establish a good relationship between the two schools. Konoha and Suna were in bad terms before so they're trying to make amends." she continued.

"Hmm. I see." Naruto replied. Then the door swung open to reveal their teacher, Hatake Kakashi followed by the annoyed Shikamaru. "Hai, Hai, everyone please take your seats." Kakashi ordered. Shikamaru walked towards his seat and sat looking pissed.

"Are you alright, Shikamaru?" Ino asked. She was answered by a low growl. "All of you heard about this student exchange, right?" Kakashi began. "So right now, Suna Gakuen's _kaichou _is going to attend our class so treat her well, okay." he added.

"Temari-san, you can come inside now." Kakashi called out. It was unlikely but the whole classroom is filled with tensed up air. Everyone turned their heads on the entrance. A tall, blonde and fine looking woman entered the classroom.

"So here we have, Suna's _kaichou_, Temari-san." Kakashi introduced. "It's nice to meet everyone." Temari greeted tilting her head proudly. There was a moment of deafening silence that came across the room. "Ah, Temari-san you can sit on that vacant seat behind Shikamaru." Kakashi said guiding her by with his hand to the seat located behind Shikamaru.

Temari walked towards her seat but momentarily paused on Shikamaru's side then looked at her direction and gave him a smirk. The lazy bum answered with a scowl and Ino tried to suppress her annoyance. And Temari sat on her seat.

**…………………………………………………………**

_What the hell's wrong with her!!! And what's up with the lazy bum!!! _Ino now totally pissed thought. "Shikamaru, let's go home." Ino said while waiting for the guy beside her to finish in fixing his things. "Sorry Ino, I have other things to do. You can go home first." he answered.

Ino on the other hand wanted to ask him what those other things might be when she heard someone call him. "Oi! Aren't you finished yet?" Temari asked. Ino's brow twitched upon hearing the woman's voice. "So troublesome, I'm coming." Shikamaru replied. "See you, Ino." Shikamaru muttered before walking toward Temari.

"That idiot." Ino whispered. That happened yesterday but Ino was still pissed. Shikamaru was complaining about the whole thing but after that he's enthusiastically guiding the Suna _kaichou._ Arriving at their classroom, she found Shikamaru with the other boys eating their lunch with Temari.

**Calling Temari-san of Suna Gakuen!!! Calling Temari-san of Suna Gakuen!!! Please go to the principal's office!!!** The announcement came from the Broadcasting room. Temari stood up and exited the classroom passing Ino another smirk. The girl is really pissing her off. She stomped her way in walking toward Sakura and Hinata that earned a questioning look from Shikamaru.

"Neh, Shikamaru, what's the real score?" Naruto asked out of the blue. "Huh!?" Shikamaru asked dumbfounded. "What are you talking about?" he added. "C'mon, there's no need to be shy about it." Kiba said slyly. "I don't have a single idea, what you're talking about." he replied and got his water bottle and drank from it.

"We're talking about you and Temari-san." they said in unison. Upon hearing that Shikamaru spitted the water he drank. "HA!?!?" he said after coughing off the water that almost choked him. The class was surrounded by the laughs of the boys and Shikamaru blushing hard. Sakura who only smiled turned her head to Ino and instantly her smile disappeared as she noticed the broken chopsticks in Ino's hand. Hinata also noticed it and politely offered her an extra pair.

"Where did that came from?" Shikamaru asked while massaging his throat. The boys exchange looks and started grinning like mad dogs. The boys were about to asked when the bell rang signaling that lunch time is over. Everyone left for P.E

**…****…………………………………………****…****…****…**

"Oi! Ino-_buta_, what are you gonna do?" Sakura asked. It was there P.E and the girls were on the tennis courts. The two decided to take a break and sat under a tree for shade. "Gonna do on what?" Ino asked. Sakura let out a sigh and turned towards her. "What are you gonna do with Shikamaru?" she replied.

Ino gave Sakura a confused look. "There's no use hiding stuff from me since I know you perfectly." Sakura said. "You've been acting weird and all I can sum up to it is you getting jealous of Temari-san." Ino looked away. "If you'll be stubborn then Shikamaru will be snatched away." she added.

"I don't want to be lectured by someone who didn't even try to confess to Sasuke-kun." Ino replied and stuck her tongue out. Sakura turned bright red when Hinata walked towards them. "INOOO!!!" Sakura shrieked. The confused Hinata just stare at the giggling Ino and the now tomato-faced Sakura.

**……………………………………………………**

Ino was caught in a deep thought about their conversation a while ago. She actually noticed her feelings for that bum just a two weeks ago. But it never occurred to her to cross their friendship because she was afraid of rejection. One rejection is enough and she doesn't want to have a broken heart anymore.

She glanced on her watch. 5:30 p.m. Ino's eyes widen, it's already this late. She hurriedly walked towards their classroom to retrieve her notes that she forgot to get. Opening the door, her eyes widen and a low gasp escaped her lips. She actually arrived at a bad time.

Shikamaru was leaning towards Temari only inches apart. It was a very awkward position and also a very awkward moment to see. Shikamaru and Temari both turned their heads on the door to see a shock Yamanaka Ino.

Not knowing what to do in this situation, Ino forced a laugh and said, "Uhm, sorry for intruding." She slowly stepped backward. "Just don't mind me." And she slammed the door shut and ran away. "Ino!!!!" Shikamaru shouted.

** ……………………………………………………**

After the incident, Ino started feeling awkward and tried to ignore Shikamaru. She evaded all the chances that Shikamaru can use to talk to her. Remembering what happen last Friday really pissed her off.

_"Oi!!! Ino!!! Hey!!!" Shikamaru called. Ino pretended not to hear him, she walked faster. "I said wait a minute!!!" he said and grabbed Ino's wrist. Ino slowly turned to his direction trying to stop the tears that were building up. She saw Shikamaru crouching while holding his right knee as a support panting and she immediately avoided those button-like eyes._

_"Let me go!" she ordered. Shikamaru straightened. "Before I let you go. Listen to me first." he replied. Ino saw his resolve and she let out a sigh. Looking at him now, surely she can't run away like this when he put too much effort on chasing her._

_Shikamaru dug his brain for the right words to say without spitting his plans. "We were just discussing something before you came in." he said. Ino raised her eyebrow. Discussing!? Are you crazy!? Who would be doing that kind of discussing!? Your faces are like too close!!! Ino thought. "So you don't have to worry about that okay!" he continued. _

_Ino already furious tried so hard to stop but her fist just moved on her own. The punch landed on his right cheek. He never thought that a woman's punch can be that hard, especially Yamanaka Ino's punch. He ended up on the ground like a whipped dog. "You idiot!!!" she shouted then ran away. "Nice going, Mr. Genius." a voice came from behind. _

"What happen to Shikamaru?" Sakura asked while looking at Shikamaru's plastered right cheek. "Did he get in a fight?" Hinata added. Ino took a glance on Shikamaru walking while touching his swollen cheek that she gave last Friday.

"Just leave that jerk alone. And besides I think Temari-san is looking after him anyway." Ino retorted and walked away. The two girls exchange looks and then followed her. When the girls were meters away. Four heads sprang out from the nearby post.

"Oi, did you hear that?" Shino whispered. The other three nodded. "Does this mean that…? Shikamaru and Temari-san are dating!?" they exclaimed in unison. "Then what we saw last Saturday was true!?" Naruto added. "Nice going Shikamaru!!! You're finally a man." Kiba exclaimed. Inside the class, Shikamaru's loud sneeze resounded.

**………………………………………****…****…****…****…****…****…**

The rumors that started made Ino feel really uneasy. Kiba and the others were telling everyone that Shikamaru and Temari are now officially a couple since they saw the two going out on a Saturady date. She wanted to strangle Kiba but she really wanted to kick that lazy bum's ass. He didn't even deny the whole thing. _And what the hell is the newspaper club doing here!!! _Ino's inner self screamed.

"Ehem, Temari-san, we are in the newspaper club and we would like you to answer some questions." said by the school's newspaper president. Temari only raised a brow. "Are you really dating Nara Shikamaru-san?" he continued. No answer. "After the student exchange, will you continue visiting him here or the other way around?" There's still no answer from Temari. The door opened and everyone was in a momentarily silence.

All of them turned their heads when Shikamaru entered the room. He was about to turn away when Temari said something. "Oi, what's with this strange rumor and questions?" Shikamaru looked back and a scowl is seen from his tired face. "Just ignore it. It'll end right away." he replied and walked to his seat. "You heard the guy, then scram if you still want to go home alive!!!" Temari ordered. The president scared of his own life being taken immediately ran away.

Shikamaru caught Ino looking at him. She immediately avoided and she heard him letting out a sigh. Chouji smelled something and decided to have some friendly talk with Shikamaru after school.

**…………………………………………………………**

_"Ino, are you free tomorrow?" Chouji asked. "Yes." she replied. "Then meet me up at this place at 4p.m. tomorrow, okay." he added and turned his phone off. "Wai-" was the only thing she muttered._

_"Gomen, Ino."Chouji thought as he cut off the phone. He knew that he'll be killed by Ino but he also wanted to make the two reconcile. Then I leave everything to your hands, buddy._

Ino was still wondering why Chouji would invite her in a place like this. She started climbing the never ending staircase. It looks like a temple since she knew that only temples have this extremely long stairs that you thought you hiked a mountain.

Upon reaching the top, Ino was panting when she felt the cold breeze touch her cheeks. She looked straight to find herself looking at a field filled with white Camellia's. Ino feasted her eyes on the beautiful scenery in front of her.

"You like it?" a familiar voiced asked her. Ino turned her head to see Shikamaru scratching the back of his head. "Eh!? Why are you here? Chouji's supposed to meet me he-" Ino said pointing at Shikamaru. "Wait a minute. I was had!!!" Ino said angrily. "I'm going home." she said and walked passed him when she was halted when Shikamaru gripped her wrist.

"After wasting a lot of effort for this." he said. "At least let me properly explain." he added. "Then can you let go." Ino tried to pull away from him. Shikamaru looked at his hand and quickly let her wrist go. "Sorry."

Ino massaged her wrist and crossed her arms. "And what will you explain properly?" she began. Shikamaru looked at her and Ino was taken aback. "The time where you caught us, on that position was a misunderstanding." he began. "I was asking her something and then she got worked up and started teasing Me." he continued. "Asking? Teasing you what?" Ino asked. Shikamaru looked away. "I can't tell it's embarrassing."

"Eh!? C'mon, just tell me!!!" Ino ordered. "No. I was asking her if she knew any good places. And she recommended this place." he added. Ino was confused. "I'm not good with this stuff but this is my gift for White Day." It took Ino a few minutes to digest Shikamaru's words. She looked at her phone and it says March 14.

She blinked and looked at Shikamaru. "I'm not knowledgeable about flowers but I thought you might like It." he said while looking at the white Camellia's. Ino smiled and ran towards him giving the Nara boy a hug from the back.

Shikamaru stiffed when Ino hugged him. "_Arigatou!_" Ino muffled behind. And there they waited for the sunset while lying in the field filled with the beautiful white Camellia's. "Ah, by the way, did you really dated Temari-san?" she asked. Shikamaru looked at her and sigh. "Why do all of you think, that I'll date that troublesome woman!?" Ino giggled.

_And besides you're already that handful to begin with._

**…………………………………………………**

"_You're asking me for a good place to bring your girlfriend!?" Temari said loudly. "Idiot!!! Your voice is too loud." he said and covered her mouth. "And she's not my girlfriend." he added. The empty room was filled with her laughter. "Eh, he's blushing." she teased. "Shut up!" he replied while covering his flushed face. _

"_Well, can't help it. Fine I'll help you, Shikamaru." Temari replied with a wide grin. "But you know, stop being a girl and confess to her already." she added. "It's easy for you to say." he replied. "But in exchange you need to treat Me." she added. Shikamaru leaned towards her and whispered, "I'll treat you anywhere as long as you keep it a secret to her."_

**-The End-**

_Thank you for reading ^3^_

**…………………………………………………****…****…**

About the title Somersby… it's actually another name for Camellia's… I was choosing what to use the English term Camellia or the Japanese term Tsubaki… but in the end to not spend a lot of time wandering what the hell's a Tsubaki, I just went with the English term… I searched for the meaning of Camellia's but my efforts were futile but watching Soul Eater I remembered that they meant that they easily wither… I don't know if it's bad or not but I wanted pretty white flowers and Camellia's are famous in Japan anyway…

If you're wandering about the story… this is a sequel to Stand by Me: A Valentine's Day Special… my first ShikaIno fanfic… hope you like it :D


End file.
